Unknown Knowns
by anon004
Summary: Known Unknowns as it should have been. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by others, with one exception, hence why I'm doing this solely for my own amusement and not getting paid one red cent. Or any other color cent, or in the small change of any other currency, for that matter.

"House, where the hell are my pants?" Wilson demanded as he stood on the other side of the bed in his white t-shirt.

House had returned to the hotel room from the conference to find an angry, pantless Wilson. Nice enough just like that, but with that passionate a greeting – wow!

"You don't need them, you know."

"What?" Wilson had realized when he woke up that House had not only taken his pants, but also his boxers. "What did you do, House?"

"I saved your career, you moron." House threw the card key on the dresser under the flat screen TV and began loosening his tie.

Wilson had been focused more on his pants than his career, mainly because his being unclothed from the waist down and being around House was the source of some serious embarrassment, and something else he didn't want to dwell on, but that he hoped wasn't too obvious. _Must focus on the career thing_ , he willed himself to think.

"How did you do that?" Wilson's voiced squeaked a little, but that was easily attributed to his irritation over House absconding with everything he could use to cover the lower half of his body, or so Wilson hoped. "What did you do?"

"I saw your lecture notes, Jimmy," House stated.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got into my laptop," Wilson sighed with resignation as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was none of your business, House."

"My BFF and partner in crime tanking his career is none of my business? I don't think so."

"It wouldn't have tanked my career," Wilson insisted.

"Talking about how all doctors either look the other way when terminal patients off themselves or actually assist in the process is a career builder?" House growled. He'd dumped the tie and was proceeding to get himself out of his button down. "Don't be an idiot!"

"I was just being honest for a change," Wilson's voice was becoming both louder and more strained as he watched House undress. It was his anger at House's meddling that was making his face red. Or, at least, that was the story he would go with if House questioned him. "You're honest to the point of painful!"

"And it's done so much to boost my standing in my chosen profession," House's voice dripped sarcasm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You go into my laptop and deliver my speech and you ask what the hell _I'm_ thinking?" Wilson's voice oozed incredulity and it was getting higher by the minute. That it was rising from stress is what he would have told anyone who asked. "Besides, if giving that lecture would have tanked my career, which is in much better shape than yours is, what's it going to do to your career?"

"Jimmy, I didn't know you cared," House answered sardonically as he wiped imaginary tears from under his eyes with the back of his hands. "I'm sure Phil Perlmutter's career will be just fine."

House had pulled the lanyard around his neck with the badge identifying himself as Permutter over his head and tossed it on top of the card key. "So, now that I saved your professional standing, don't I deserve a reward?"

"What, um, huh?" Wilson articulately responded as House unbuckled his belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, let them fall to the ground and, grabbing a hold of a nearby chair, carefully stepped out of them. It wasn't exactly a smooth move, but, considering House's physical limitations, it was a wonder he could do it at all without falling over.

House, like Wilson, wasn't wearing any boxers.

 _Went commando_ , Wilson noted in his mind as he tried to keep from licking his lips.

House stepped on the toes of each of his socks in turn, pulling them off as he pulled out his foot. He was standing completely naked in front of Wilson.

Although House had what could best be described as a predatory look on his face, his right hand still hovered over his right thigh in an attempt to cover his scar. It was this that finally tugged at Wilson's heart.

His anger dissipated instantly, replaced with, well, what, exactly? Gratitude, sure - he'd known that speech was a dumb stunt even as he wrote and edited it. And something else.

It was something Wilson had wanted for a long time. Hell, had ached for it. Why he'd thought he could finally be happy with Amber – she was a female version of House. Thinking of Amber pulled him back a little from his lust, but it didn't fill him with that crushing pain anymore.

With the passage of time and a decent amount of therapy, he'd come to terms with the fact that he'd really been a bastard to Amber – using her as a substitute because he wanted House and thought he couldn't have him. He'd felt guilty, sure, but he knew Amber would have scoffed at that and told him to move on.

And now, looking at a naked, and yes, a partially erect House, could he have him? He'd have to put himself out there and hope House wasn't just yanking his chain. The hand on the thigh, though, that was something someone did when they felt vulnerable or exposed. And something they did when they cared that they looked as attractive as possible, or at least less unattractive.

"House are you saying we should . . . that you want to . . . ?" Wilson didn't even dare to ask.

"As long as you're done pushing me off on to Cuddy," House stated. "God, that doesn't sound even the least bit sexy."

Wilson snorted in spite of himself. "But, I thought . . . "

"What?"

"That you wanted to be with Cuddy."

"I sorta did, I guess . . . "

"Sorta?"

"You know, when I couldn't have you, I thought she'd do."

Wilson's fingers were splayed out as the tips pressed into his forehead and he closed his eyes. "We are such a couple of morons. I used Amber as a substitute for you, and you wanted Cuddy as what, a consolation prize?"

House neatly sidestepped any emotions, of course. "Well, now that we've cleared that up, what do you say we get to the hot monkey sex we've been craving for years?"

"I'm profoundly moved by your romantic gestures and declarations of true love," Wilson's sarcasm was accompanied by a wry expression and a sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle House hadn't seen for what seemed like ages.

Suddenly, the thought of logistics entered into House's mind. He'd have loved to shove Wilson face-first into the wall and ravish him, but that just wasn't possible, especially now that he had only ibuprofen to take away the no doubt screaming pain that would result.

So, House pulled back the sheets and blanket on the side of the bed opposite Wilson and sat down. He pulled his leg up with both hands and rolled his body toward the center of the bed in one (fairly) smooth motion. He pulled the blanket up to his waist, and would have admitted he was cold before he would have said the real reason - that it covered his ruined thigh.

Much to House's delight, Wilson promptly removed his undershirt and climbed in the other side. They moved to the center of the bed and began kissing. It was tentative at first as they figured out how to deal with each others' noses – who turned his head to the left and who turned his head to the right.

As they became emboldened, mouths opened and tongues caressed. At the same time each body, almost without its owner's consent, began to grind into the other. The kissing continued until they both reluctantly broke for air, even as their bodies never lost contact or friction.

"I may be a little rusty," Wilson panted softly. "It's been a while . . . "

"But, I thought you were seeing that nurse in Pedes," House questioned breathlessly as he continued to keep up the pressure.

"I was, but . . . " Wilson hesitated.

"She wouldn't put out?"

"Turns out she put out a little too much," Wilson admitted.

"You caught something?"

"Dodged a bullet," Wilson acknowledged.

"So, not _that_ kind of 'being rusty,' " House leered.

"Is that even an accepted euphemism?"

"Also, not the other kind of 'rusty,' either." House noted.

Wilson said nothing and simply rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you mean by - " House asked.

"Just that it's been a while since . . . I . . . I . . . " Wilson's face had taken on a lovely, rosy blush.

"Since you've played on the other team," House concluded.

Wilson expected mocking, but was happily surprised.

"That's' okay, Jimmy. It's been a while for me, too."

Wilson wanted to ponder that statement, but, as things were, House hadn't stopped grinding against him. If anything, he had picked up the pace just around the time Wilson admitted he wasn't a gay virgin. And, oh my God, did it feel _good_. So, so, _so_ good. _Wickedly_ good. _Wantonly_ good. And if Wilson didn't slow this down, he was going to come before they had the chance to do anything.

At the same time, Wilson knew if he pulled away, House would most likely feel rejected. And he would do almost anything to avoid that. So, he pulled House into a deep kiss while he eased the lower half of his body away from him a little.

Which, of course, House misinterpreted anyway. "You don't want me, uh, this?"

Wilson noted the rapid correction. Might as well nip these insecurities in the bud, "Of course I want this, and you, but if we don't slow down a little I'll never last until . . . "

House was the one to note Wilson's hesitancy this time. "Why, Jimmy, are you saying you want to go all the way with me?"

"Only since the first time I saw you." Wilson avoided any mocking from House by covering his mouth for another deep, long kiss.

When they broke for air, House said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Wilson turned away from House and reached for his suitcase on the chair next to the bed. After routing around for a couple of minutes, he produced a condom packet and a bottle of lube.

"Since we're both clean, we can skip the condoms as far as I'm concerned," House stated.

"You're sure?" Wilson questioned.

"Yes," House responded softly. "I want," there was a pause, "I want . . . to feel you inside me, Jimmy."

If Wilson hadn't been so very still, he would have never heard what House said. Under ordinary circumstances, it would have been the perfect occasion to bust on House. Of course, these were hardly ordinary circumstances. And Wilson didn't want to kill whatever tender feelings House was willing to express. The thought entered his mind that Cuddy was an idiot, choosing Lucas over having this amazing man in her bed. Oh, well, her loss . . .

Of course, his expression of deep emotion followed by Wilson's silence made House quite uncomfortable, so he decided to deflect.

"I can see why you have the rubber, Wilson," House noted. "You were hoping to find a babe doctor or pick up some decent local talent and get laid. But, why would you need the lube? Some kink you've developed for women in their eighties?"

"Now that's just gross," Wilson shuddered. "If you keep talking like that, it won't work."

"Fine," House acknowledged. "But you didn't answer my question. Why did you bring the lube? I know it's not due to your lack of skill in arousing the female of the species."

"Thanks _so_ much," Wilson's voice was laced with sarcasm. His tone changed quickly and became more vulnerable "I thought you might end up with Cuddy and then I'd be lonely and need . . . "

"Need what?"

"A substitute for . . . " Wilson's voice trailed off.

" _For?_ " House's voice displayed his impatience.

"You." Wilson was silent, waiting to see House's reaction.

House was genuinely surprised by this. No, shocked was a better word. How many times had Wilson needed some form of substitute for him? House understood Wilson's longing because he had a lot of experience with his own. On top of that pain was regret for lost years they could have been together. A lot of regret that also hurt like hell. More deflection time.

"Oh, Jimmy, going on the down low because you missed me," House's voice took on an exaggerated quaver, "Such an expression of pure, chaste love."

Wilson snorted. "There is nothing pure or chaste about either of us, at least not for decades."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"On the contrary, it gets me back to feeling horny." Wilson smiled a rather wicked smile. "So, no condoms, just lube?"

"Less talking, more action," House insisted.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of action, House," Wilson murmured as his lips found House's lips again.

It took a matter of a mere couple of minutes for Wilson to get stiff again as he applied lube to his fingers and gently worked House open. There was a brief flash of pain on House's face until he relaxed. And then there was pleasure as Wilson found his prostate. House groaned and stiffened even more.

"Jimmy, I need you," House whispered. It was about the sexiest thing Wilson had ever heard. He applied some lube to his straining cock and eased himself slowly into House.

Wilson saw another brief flash of pain that was quickly replaced by bliss as House relaxed and Wilson began hitting the older man's prostate.

As Wilson moved inside House, he began to stroke House's cock. As the pace of both his thrusting and stroking amped up, Wilson saw House's eyes roll back. Wilson smiled as House let out an honest-to-God, hold-nothing-back moan.

It took only a few more strokes before House exploded all over his belly and chest. Wilson found it so hot he couldn't hold back any longer and came deep inside House. The force of Wilson's ejaculation gave House further ecstasy which he let Wilson (and everyone in the surrounding rooms) know by another even louder moan as the back of his head pushed deeply into the pillow.

After he was finished Wilson slipped out and collapsed on top of House. House pulled up the blankets and enfolded Wilson in his arms. They drifted off to a blissful sleep.

They woke up later that evening, ordered room service for dinner and enjoyed each other again. And again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had hoped I'd get one comment or even a fav or follow on this story, but, apparently not. Sigh. Well, here's the ending chapter to be ignored, too. Might as well get his over with and move on.

House and Wilson had checked out, loaded their bags in the Volvo and gone to meet Cuddy and Lucas for breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel.

As they approached the table, Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw Wilson. She held her arms up in her highchair, indicating she wanted Wilson to pick her up.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Wilson said as he unbuckled the safety straps and scooped her up. His smile was a mile wide and reached his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead before seating himself with her on his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he held her in his arms.

House observed all of this silently. _If things progress with us, he's going to want marriage and children_ House thought, and surprised himself by not feeling any dread or fear. In fact, he noted with further surprise that the idea seemed to warm him. He set all that aside to think about later.

The waitress approached to take their order. She was pretty and appeared to be quite young - nineteen or twenty at the most.

"Hi, I'm Brianna and I'll be your server today. Are you three doctors here for the conference?" she asked, indicating House, Wilson and Cuddy. House noted her powers of observation. "Where are you from?"

"Princeton, New Jersey," Cuddy answered, taking charge of the conversation as was her tendency with everything else.

"So, you brought your daughter for a little get away to the mountains. How nice." The waitress smiled. "It's great that you can find a nanny willing to travel with you."

Since Brianna had indicated that she thought House, Wilson and Cuddy were doctors, it was obvious she was calling Lucas the nanny. Cuddy's face took on an embarrassed expression, Lucas looked angry and both House and Wilson made awkward and largely unsuccessful attempts to disguise their laughter by clearing their throats simultaneously.

"He's not . . . he's with me," Cuddy awkwardly explained.

"Really?" the waitress questioned. "Well, good for you! With all those older men in Hollywood having affairs with their nannies, why shouldn't a powerful older woman have a fling with her much younger male nanny, right? Gives me hope for when I reach your age."

Cuddy and Lucas sat in stunned silence and Wilson gave House a discrete elbow to the ribs when he saw House opening his mouth to comment. For once, House managed to keep his mouth shut, mainly to appease Wilson, which would boost his chances of more sex when they got back home.

"So, are you ready to order?" the waitress chirped cheerfully.

House and Wilson went first, giving Cuddy and Lucas a chance to recover. Not that House was being polite or helpful - he just wanted to get his breakfast in his belly and get on the road, so he and Wilson could get home and get naked. With the brief period of recovery this afforded them, Cuddy and Lucas were able to respond and order their meals as well.

The rest of the breakfast went well enough, because there was mostly silence after the waitress left. Rachel did throw a small tantrum when Lucas took her from Wilson, House observed with no small amount of satisfaction.

Things took a turn for the worse again after they finished eating and were waiting for the check.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lucas asked House. His voice sounded concerned, but there was something else in there, too. Either Lucas didn't really care and he wasn't good enough at hiding it, or there was subtle mocking going on.

House had underestimated Lucas in the past, and he would not make that mistake again. His guard went up immediately. He also felt Wilson tense up beside him and he knew then beyond a doubt Lucas was up to something.

"For just a few months out of the nuthouse, not bad," House answered.

"Yeah, about that . . . " Lucas paused. House sensed a dagger being pulled out and made ready for use. He braced himself.

"So you had, you had some hallucination about having sex with her," Lucas stated, indicating Cuddy.

"I don't think we need to talk –" Cuddy tried to interject.

"I mean, I imagine having sex with women all the time. No big deal. " Lucas stated with an obviously false posture of empathy. "Though I guess if they knew what I imagine, it could get awkward. And I guess it's different because in the fantasy, she was your savior."

The statement hung in the air, like the olfactory effect of a heap of elephant dung.

After the initial shock wore off, Wilson turned on Cuddy.

"You told him!" Wilson accused Cuddy, his voice low, but his rage even more pronounced as a result. "That's a massive violation of HIPPA!"

"I'm not his doctor," Cuddy pointed out, her anger at having her professionalism challenged overcoming her earlier embarrassment.

"That's not how HIPPA works and you know that better than I do!" Wilson exclaimed. "And even if you could get away with that excuse, you sure as hell violated his confidentiality as his employer!"

Cuddy was about to justify her actions again when Lucas spoke up.

"Well?" His inquiry was directed at House.

"Well, what?" House asked in reply.

"Don't you have anything to say here?" Lucas questioned.

"About what?" House responded with his own question. His irritation level was clearly rising.

"Doesn't Lisa deserve some sort of apology for what you did?" Lucas insisted more than asked.

"First of all, as you pointed out, I didn't _do_ anything," House noted. "Secondly, I'm hardly going to apologize for something my mind created when it wasn't working."

"You're going to rely on that as an excuse?" Lucas practically sneered.

"I don't need an excuse. My brain was screwed up." House replied.

"How convenient." The sarcasm dripped from each syllable Lucas pronounced.

"Oh yeah. It was just _so_ convenient to be in agony detoxing and then be stuck in the looney bin for months because of a delusion involving fucking a woman I never wanted in the first place." House matched Lucas's sarcasm and then some.

"You never wanted me?" Cuddy asked, shocked.

"Of course not. What part of delusional don't you understand? Oh and way to make my illness all about your ego, Cuddy" House snarked. "Reason number one why we could never be in a relationship together."

" _My_ ego?" Cuddy responded angrily. "Your ego is so big it would fill this entire conference center to overflowing!"

"Only about his ability at medicine," Wilson interjected. "Where it's well-deserved, I might add. When it comes to his self-esteem, it's pretty small."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cuddy demanded.

"When he loves someone, in addition to his being the best lover anyone could ever want, he's also vulnerable and tender," Wilson stated quite matter-of-factly.

"How would you know _that_?" Cuddy questioned.

"Three guesses," House stated as he leaned in and gave Wilson a peck on the lips. Before House could pull away, Wilson put a hand on either side of House's face and pulled him in for a longer, more intense kiss.

For a moment, Cuddy sat there with her mouth open. She quickly recovered. "This is some kind of joke. Or retaliation. Listen, I'm sorry I told Lucas – "

"This may come as a huge shock to you, Cuddy," House cut her off in mid-sentence, "But not everything is about you. Wilson and I are a couple."

"Oh, please! This is just another one of your head games!" Cuddy scoffed.

Before House or Wilson had the chance to respond, the waitress reappeared. "Listen, I hope this is okay, but I took the liberty of doing two checks for each of the couples."

She put a leather case in front of Cuddy and another in front of House, who quickly slid it down the table in front of Wilson.

"Hmm, I guess I didn't read that right," the waitress noticed. "I figured you were the alpha."

"I am," House replied. "That's why _he_ pays."

The waitress chuckled.

"Remind me that I need to set up a joint account," Wilson noted dryly as he removed his wallet and retrieved his credit card.

"What makes you say they are together?" Cuddy asked, ignoring both House's and Wilson's antics.

"Well, they aren't denying it," the waitress noted.

"They could be joking," Cuddy asserted.

"I don't think so," Brianna said.

"Why?"

"In addition to being a waitress, I'm a student at the Crane School of Music." Brianna explained. "I'm studying voice. I want to go into musical theater, so I'm also taking drama classes. I've learned one of the things that makes a good actor is listening and observing."

"So, you get some sort of _vibe_ off them?" Cuddy asked in a mocking tone.

"That," the waitress agreed, "And I saw them going at it in the coat room when they first got here. The manager was about to tell them to get a room when they stopped. It was _so_ hot!"

House and Wilson smirked as Cuddy stewed.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Brianna asked, looking concerned. "I know sometimes older people have a hard time with gay couples – "

"I'm not old!" Cuddy exclaimed. It was obvious the second reference to her age annoyed her even more than the first. "And while we're talking about offended demographics, most people from rural, backward places like this have a hard time with gays, too."

"I'm not from here," Brianna stated. "Although I am from a small town in Nebraska."

"And their being a couple doesn't offend _you_?"

"Musical theater, remember?" Brianna said, the first hint of sarcasm entering her voice. "Just how would I avoid gay men and their boyfriends doing _that_?"

The waitress took the cases containing their credit cards and left.

Cuddy was still upset and, of course, Lucas could see it.

"Lisa, what's the big deal?" Apparently, Lucas had given up his tactic of trying to smack down House now that he realized House was no longer a threat. "They're together, we're together. Win-win, right?"

Cuddy realized she should agree or it would cause other problems. "Of course," she asserted, albeit not very forcefully.

"Trouble in paradise?" House questioned.

"What?" Lucas asked in reply.

Wilson shot House a "please behave" look. House was about to ignore it when he realized if he kept poking at Lucas (and Cuddy), he and Wilson would never get on the road and get home. And have sex.

"Nothing," House said quietly.

Lucas must also have realized that if he wanted to salvage the afternoon and have any chance with Cuddy, he shouldn't prolong the conversation, either. Of course, the kid would most likely sleep in the car most of the way, and after a several-hour-long nap, be unwilling to sleep and give them any privacy this afternoon or evening, House thought with amusement.

The waitress returned.

"Have a safe trip," she intoned without emotion to Cuddy and Lucas.

"Enjoy yourselves," she said as she gave House and Wilson a lecherous wink.

Wilson and Cuddy added their respective tips (such as Cuddy's was) and signed their receipts.

"Well, we better get going," Wilson stood up and put his copy of the receipt in his pocket.

Rachel waved her arms again to get Wilson's attention.

"Bye, bye, sweet girl," Wilson murmured as he kissed her on the head. "See you soon."

Wilson looked at Cuddy, "See you Monday." She nodded in acknowledgement.

House had risen from his seat and was making quick work of getting across the dining room with his long strides, in spite of his limp and cane. "Let's go, Wilson," he called over his shoulder as he entered the coat room. Wilson walked quickly to catch up.

They emerged with their coats on and stopped briefly to talk to the waitress. They said something to make her laugh and she squeezed both their upper arms. They left.

Lucas was in his coat and had Rachel in hers with the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready to go, Lisa?"

She slipped into her coat and grabbed her purse, fishing out her car keys.

"The two of them and the three of us," Lucas stated. "See, it all works out."

"Sure," Cuddy wistfully agreed as they headed toward her car for the trip home.


End file.
